


Незавершенное прощание

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: деанон [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, First Sex, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Они не попрощались по-настоящему - это не давало Стиву покоя. Он должен был сказать Баки нечто очень важное...





	Незавершенное прощание

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения 1: Первый секс, возможен ООС. Таймлайн «Первого Мстителя», Стив еще не прошел процесс трансформации в Капитана Америку.  
> Предупреждения 2: Надоевшие штампы. Аффтор - слоупок, который мусолит эту идею с 2013 года. Перетащила из комиксов тетю Баки.

– Не натвори глупостей, пока я на войне, – усмехнулся Баки, кажется, начиная подозревать, что шансы уговорить Стива потанцевать с девушками практически равны нулю.

По правде сказать, Стив не особо горел желанием наблюдать, как очередная девица уводит Баки в укромный уголок для дальнейшего общения, особенно сегодня, когда им придется расстаться на долгий срок. Уж лучше бы они попрощались здесь и сейчас, пока Стив не выдал свою ревность – постоянную спутницу их совместных гуляний. Наблюдать за тем, как Баки, _его_ Баки, отвечает на флирт двух смазливых девиц, было выше его сил.

Решение поведать Баки «страшный секрет» пришло к Стиву в тот самый день, когда Барнса призвали на фронт. Изо дня в день он мысленно прокручивал в голове диалог, думал, какие слова лучше подойдут для ситуации, но теперь, когда момент наступил…

– Не смогу, ты все увезёшь с собой, – Стив чуть не взвыл, услышав себя будто со стороны. Разумеется, когда представилась возможность поговорить, его язык попросту одеревенел. Более глупого прощания он не придумал бы даже специально. Почти оглушённый ураганом бушующих эмоций, он наблюдал, как Баки растерянно ему кивнул и отвернулся, будто собираясь уходить, но в последний миг внезапно повернулся, быстро преодолел расстояние между ними, словно боясь передумать, и порывисто обнял:

– Сопляк, – Стив почувствовал его дыхание на своей макушке и ещё крепче стиснул руки.

– Тупица. Будь осторожен. Не выиграй войну, пока я здесь.

Баки развернулся на одних каблуках и направился к девушкам, а Стив остался стоять, и его душило ощущение неправильности происходящего. Не так они должны были попрощаться – в конце концов, Баки уезжал не на уикенд к родственникам, за океаном его ждала страшная, кровопролитная война. Мысль, что друг может и не вернуться, не давала Стиву покоя, а от того, что на прощание они обменялись только парой ехидных фраз, хотелось удавиться. 

Поэтому он не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем в очередной раз пойти на медкомиссию. Стив успел как раз до закрытия призывного пункта...

Идиот. Слабак. Трус. Понуро шагая по тёмным улочкам Бруклина, Стив корил себя всеми словами, что приходили на ум. И даже радость от того, что его наконец-то признали пригодным к службе, меркла на фоне несостоявшегося разговора с Баки. Стив так тщательно подготовил речь, что мог наизусть рассказать её ближайшему мусорному баку – собственно, посвящать её было больше некому.

Чёрта с два. Раз он смог стать солдатом, то и с Баки обязательно поговорит.  
Стив резко остановился, боясь спугнуть этот внезапный приступ решимости. Пусть Баки отшатнётся с полным отвращения видом, пусть назовёт его больным, мерзким, аморальным ублюдком и никогда больше с ним не заговорит, но Стив точно знал, что жалеть об упущенных возможностях куда хуже, чем о совершённых ошибках.

Свет в окнах дома Баки не горел, и Стив опустился на крыльцо. Руки слегка подрагивали, и Стив обхватил ими колени, жалея, что за пазухой нет фляжки с алкоголем. Пара глотков для храбрости сейчас не помешали бы.

Стив и не заметил, как появился Баки, пока не наткнулся на его внимательный взгляд. Баки стоял, прислонившись к кирпичной кладке.

– Ты быстро, – хрипло произнёс Стив, чувствуя внезапную сухость в горле.

– С ними оказалось не так занятно, как я надеялся, так что буду рад более интересной компании, – улыбнулся Баки и озорно ему подмигнул. – Хорошо, что ты пришел, я надеялся тебя увидеть.

– Я же не мог оставить тебя томиться от тоски в последние часы перед отъездом, – Стив попытался подыграть ему, хотя с ужасом обнаружил, как дрожит голос.  
Баки, видимо, не замечая состояния Стива, улыбнулся ещё шире и протянул ему руку, помогая встать.

– Пойдём в дом.

– Я не хочу разбудить твою тетю.

– Не волнуйся, ее здесь нет, – Баки отворил дверь и пропустил Стива вперёд. – Она вышла на ночное дежурство, чтобы завтра меня проводить.

Стив вошёл в дом, чувствуя себя так, будто замыслил преступление. Любые фразы, которыми он мог бы начать разговор, казались теперь банальными, а от тщательно подготовленной речи вновь не осталось и следа.

– Давай выпьем чего-нибудь? Уверен, Ида не станет возражать, – предложил Баки, и Стив согласился с такой радостью, что тот окинул его подозрительным взглядом.

Сделав глоток янтарной жидкости, он поморщился от обжигающего терпкого послевкусия, но алкоголь сделал своё дело – напряжение начало спадать.

– Бак, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, – очень тихо выдохнул Стив. Он больше не искал правильные слова – это же Баки, чёрт возьми, кто, как не он, может понять всё с полуслова? – Возможно, сейчас не лучшее время, но больше скрывать это я не могу... Я люблю тебя, Бак. Не просто как друга или брата... Именно поэтому все твои попытки познакомить меня с очередной девушкой заканчивались полным провалом. Мне не нужна была ни одна из них, мне нужен был ты.  
Ну вот и всё. Стив медленно поднял взгляд на Баки, замершего, словно одна из каменных статуй, украшающих собор Святого Иоанна. Мгновения тишины тянулись неимоверно долго. Стив со страхом ждал любой реакции – ярости, гнева, отвращения – и потому не поверил своим глазам, когда Баки громко рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.

Теперь пришла очередь окаменеть Стиву. Он понятия не имел, как расценивать такую реакцию, – попытаться рассмеяться за компанию и свести всё к шутке, или всё же держаться своего. Отсмеявшись, Баки сделал пару глотков из стакана и произнёс:

– Забавно. А ведь я хотел сказать тебе то же самое. Думал проводить девчонок домой и сразу пойти искать тебя, но ты меня опередил.

Стива будто оглушило. Он смотрел на Баки и чувствовал, как его разрывает на части: недоверие, осознание и, наконец, – радость.

– Мы идиоты, да? – пробормотал он, улыбаясь.

– Определённо, – подтвердил Баки и крепко обнял Стива. – Чёрт возьми, Стив, как же я боялся, что ты не поймёшь… Я много раз хотел всё сказать, но думал, что ты пошлёшь меня куда подальше... Ты ведь у нас всегда был таким правильным, казалось, будто я своими порочными мыслями оскверняю святой лик.

– Я бы никогда от тебя не отвернулся, даже если бы ты пришел ко мне и сказал, что убил человека. – Стив судорожно выдохнул ему в китель, сдерживая смешок.

– А почему ты раньше не сказал?

– Боялся.

Это коротенькое слово не могло передать, как тяжело давалось ему молчание, но Баки понял. Он отпустил Стива и обхватил ладонями его лицо. Мгновение они не отрывали друг от друга взгляда, потом Баки наклонился и поцеловал – осторожно, словно спрашивая разрешения, и Стив ответил. Они целовались суматошно, неумело, то и дело стукаясь зубами. Если Баки успел поднатореть в этом деле, то Стив был полным дилетантом. Девушки не обращали на него внимания, ведь рядом всегда был красавчик Баки. Что ни говори, а Стив, будучи тощим, маленьким и болезненным, сильно проигрывал высокому, статному Баки, который одной своей улыбкой мог сразить любую девицу наповал.

– Не зажимайся, – то и дело говорил Баки. – Разомкни губы. Не замирай, я не собираюсь тебя съесть. Дыши.

Разорвав поцелуй, Баки потащил Стива на диван в гостиной, попутно избавляясь от своего кителя, он тем временем стягивал с себя куртку. Устроившись поудобней, они снова принялись целоваться, и никак не могли оторваться друг от друга, словно всю жизнь ждали именно этого момента.

– Сколько времени мы с тобой потеряли, – прошептал Баки в губы Стива, легонько их покусывая. – Мы могли бы часами целоваться, заниматься сексом вместо того, чтобы тратить время на провальные свидания.

– Мы можем восполнить хотя бы часть всего этого, – ответил Стив, удивляясь своей смелости. Кажется, от поцелуев он совсем опьянел и потерял страх, но ему действительно хотелось большего. Когда, если не сейчас? И кто знает, представится ли им этот шанс снова.

– Ты серьёзно? – Баки сверлил Стива горящим взглядом, его щёки раскраснелись, а губы чуть припухли от поцелуев.

– Мы могли бы попробовать, во всяком случае…

Баки хитро улыбнулся и вновь впился в его губы страстным поцелуем, благо Стив вроде более-менее приноровился и не терялся так, как вначале. Он старался отвечать и даже чуть перетягивать инициативу на себя, но под напором Баки, который как с цепи сорвался, это было не так-то легко. Когда показалось, что воздуха уже катастрофически не хватает, Баки оторвался от него, прихватил губами мочку уха, вызвав у Стива протяжный стон, и принялся целовать его шею, одновременно расстёгивая пуговицы рубашки. Оставшись без неё, Стив инстинктивно прикрылся руками. Он чувствовал себя ужасно неуверенно, впервые в жизни подпустив другого человека настолько близко. Стив стеснялся своей наготы – тощего тела, болезненного вида, а рядом с Баки он смотрелся совсем уж некрасивым. Он мог спокойно стоять голым во время медосмотра, ничем не выдавая своего смущения, но сейчас как никогда остро чувствовал свои недостатки. Заметив это, Баки развёл его руки, прижатые к груди, и демонстративно осмотрел.

– Ты не представляешь, как меня заводит один тощий астматик, – улыбнулся он. Стив чувствовал, что Баки целует его торчащие ключицы, обводит пальцами ребера, трется щекой о впалый живот, легонько целуя лишённую волос кожу.

Баки расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц своей рубашки и, стянув её через голову, накрыл Стива своим телом. Стив крепче прижался к нему, это было действительно здорово – ощущать горячую кожу Баки, чувствовать его прикосновения. Он подставлял шею под поцелуи, отвечал на каждое движение и получал огромное удовольствие от близости. Стив почувствовал, как в штанах стало тесно, а в бедро упёрся крепкий стояк Баки.

Баки коротко поцеловал его в губы, пока Стив пытался сфокусировать взгляд, и стянул с него штаны вместе с бельём. Стив лежал абсолютно голым, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, но прежде чем он сообразил, что Баки собирается делать, тот нагнулся и полностью вобрал в рот его член. На Стива обрушились волны новых, непередаваемых ощущений. Дыхание перехватило. Он инстинктивно начал толкаться во влажный горячий рот, желая получить больше, но Баки внезапно отстранился, заставив Стива разочарованно застонать.

– Ты точно уверен, что хочешь этого? – спросил Баки, тяжело дыша, словно только что пробежал не меньше мили. – Если ты не готов, это можно отложить до моего возвращения.

– Уверен, – твердо ответил Стив и потянулся к нему за очередным поцелуем.

– И ты точно не делаешь это только из-за того, что я ухожу на фронт? – Баки, видимо, не собирался так просто прекращать донимать его вопросами.

– Бак, я делаю это по своему собственному желанию, так что заткнись уже и продолжай.

Баки вновь поцеловал Стива и, резко вскочив, направился в ванную. Послышалась возня, потом он вернулся обратно, держа в руках склянку, в которой был то ли крем, то ли какая-то мазь – Стив не стал выяснять. Честно говоря, ему было всё равно.

Баки перевернул Стива на живот, потянул за бедра, побуждая встать на четвереньки. Пару раз легонько укусил его за ягодицы, развёл их и провёл языком по анусу, отчего у Стива по спине побежали мурашки. Он слегка нервничал, только-только начиная осознавать, что в скором времени произойдёт, но всё же некий азарт и желание отдаться новым ощущениям пересиливали страх перед неизведанным. Он полностью доверял Баки и как никогда хотел, чтобы тот его трахнул.

Баки вылизывал его яички, проводил по сжавшемуся кольцу мышц языком, пытаясь протолкнуть его в тугую дырку. Стив рвано дышал, стараясь подавить стоны. Это было слишком откровенно, слишком пошло и доставляло огромное удовольствие. Он был возбуждён до предела и даже сверх того. Казалось, стоит Баки просто прикоснуться к его члену, и он тут же кончит.

Сзади послышался звон – это Баки уронил крышку склянки. Он медленно ввел палец в замершего от напряжения Стива. Даже будучи смазанным, он входил туго. Видимо заметив, что Стив морщится от неприятных ощущений, Баки добавил еще смазки, и палец заскользил более плавно. Было совсем непривычно, но не больно. Постепенно введя два, а потом и три пальца, Баки неспешно двигал ими, а Стив стонал, прося у него большего. Видимо, поняв, что Стив привык к новым ощущениям, Баки начал толкаться пальцами резче, временами разводя их в стороны и растягивая мышцы. Стив рвано дышал, облизывая пересохшие губы.

Баки вынул пальцы и, судя по бряцанию пряжки ремня и шороху ткани, стянул наконец с себя штаны. Обернувшись через плечо, Стив посмотрел на него – ладный член с набухшей красной головкой был больше его собственного, и Стив со страхом подумал о том, как примет его в себя.

Вновь уложив Стива на спину, Баки обильно смазал его анус и свой член смазкой и, закинув его ноги себе на плечи, приставил головку ко входу.

– Расслабься, – произнёс он, заметив, что Стив напряжён, и мягко поцеловал, прежде чем начать медленно входить. Член шёл туго, и ощущения были не самыми приятными, но Стив старался максимально расслабиться, принимая Баки. Войдя полностью, тот остановился, давая привыкнуть – мышцы ануса саднило, а под поясницей расползалась тупая боль. Баки нежно целовал Стива, пока он наконец не расслабился и не подался вперёд, заставляя продолжить.

Баки медленно задвигался, с каждым толчком ускоряя темп и не отрывая взгляда от Стива.

– Стой, Бак, – произнёс Стив через некоторое время – у него уже болела поясница от неудобной позы и казалось, будто сухожилия вот-вот порвутся. С растерянным видом Баки вышел из него и поднялся на ноги. Стив последовал его примеру и потянулся, чтобы хоть как-то разгрузить перенапряженные мышцы. Встав на колени и облокотившись на спинку дивана, он оттопырил задницу. Слегка хлопнув его по ягодице, Баки вновь приставил головку ко входу и осторожно вошёл.

Он двигался размашисто, почти полностью выходя и резко, как можно глубже, толкаясь внутрь, так что Стив, не сдержавшись, громко застонал. Он был на пределе, буквально насаживаясь на член Баки.

Толчок, и ещё толчок, и ещё, и ещё... Баки был словно ураган, который сносил ко всем чертям эмоциональные барьеры. В груди у Стива будто полыхало пламя, бёдра горели, нервы натянулись незримыми струнами. Ещё чуть-чуть, и тело, казалось, разорвётся, не выдержав такого напряжения.

Баки крепко держал его за бёдра, временами похлопывая по ягодицам, и это еще больше раззадоривало обоих. Казалось, воздух в комнате накалился и загустел, слышны были пошлые шлепки и хлюпанье. 

Перевернув Стива на спину, Баки принялся буквально втрахивать его в диван – одной рукой опираясь на подлокотник, а другой надрачивая его член. Всё напряжение скопилось в паху – ещё пара движений, и Стив с громким стоном кончил, испачкав себе живот. Часть спермы, кажется, попала на обивку дивана. Волны удовольствия накрывали его с головой. Он так погрузился в свои ощущения, что даже не заметил, как кончил Баки, который остановился и подрагивал, изливаясь в него. Он уткнулся Стиву в шею, прихватывая нежную кожу губами. Стиву никогда в жизни не было так хорошо.

Ему нестерпимо захотелось вытянуться во весь рост, что он, собственно, и сделал, позабыв о том, что весь испачкан спермой, – от их бешеных скачек поясницу страшно ломило. Рядом устроился уставший, но довольный Баки, подложив руку под голову и прижимая его к себе.

– Это... Это было здорово, – произнес Стив заплетающимся языком. Он был по-настоящему счастлив, несмотря на усталость.

– Придётся только чистить диван, – улыбнулся Баки. – Боюсь, Ида не оценит результаты наших ночных развлечений. Надо было идти в мою комнату, но у меня терпения не хватило… Надеюсь, что если она и заметит пятна, то уже после моего отъезда.

– Я люблю тебя, Баки Барнс, – прошептал Стив, не отрывая от Баки внимательного взгляда. – И только попробуй не вернуться ко мне с фронта…

– Ну уж нет, после сегодняшней ночи ни один нацист не остановит меня на пути к тебе, – сказал Баки, его улыбка стала ещё шире. – Я планирую сделать с тобой ещё великое множество плохих вещей.

– Договорились.

– Договорились, – прошептал Баки и после небольшой паузы добавил: – Эй, Стив, я тоже тебя люблю.

Стив жался к Баки, стараясь не думать о том, что через несколько часов им придется расстаться. Чем больше он вслушивался в звук бьющегося сердца Баки, тем больше крепла его решимость идти на фронт. Стив и так хотел служить на благо страны, а теперь, когда наконец-то все недомолвки остались позади и они смели все барьеры, расстаться с Баки было выше его сил. Стив предпочел бы умереть рядом с Баки, чем жить в безопасности, но без него. А сегодня появился реальный шанс, о котором он решил пока промолчать. Вот Баки удивится, когда они встретятся где-то в Европе...


End file.
